Citoyen de Panem
by Mister Cox
Summary: OS sur la vie d'un habitant lambda d'un district pauvre ponctuée de Moisson, de joies éphémères et de déceptions. Qui va apprendre à ses dépends la dure réalité des Hunger Games.


Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins

J'ai un problème avec la mise en page, ce n'est pas comme je voudrais. Je vais essayer de régler ça le plus vite possible.

* * *

Je suis en enfant banal au milieu de centaines d'enfants tout aussi banals.

C'est le jour le la Moisson, nous appréhendons la sentence. Je croise les doigts, mes orteils aussi. Je pris je ne sais qui que ça ne tombe pas sur moi.

Ouf. Ce n'est pas moi. Je connais le garçon appelé mais mon soulagement est trop fort pour que je m'en rende tout de suite compte.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras. Elle me fait son plus grand sourire que je lui rends. Ce soir nous allons fêter ça sans nous soucier des deux autres familles en deuil. Après tout elles auraient fait la même chose.

Je me couche le ventre à peu près plein, sans stresse. J'ai un an de répit devant moi.

L'année est passée si vite.

Me revoilà dans la même situation que l'an dernier. Sauf que là, les récoltes ont été mauvaises, alors mes parents m'ont obligés à prendre des tessarae. Pour me consoler, je me dis que pratiquement la totalité des enfants du district ont fait la même chose.

Et il faut croire que j'avais raison de penser comme ça car ce n'est pas moi non plus cette année.

Ma mère me reprend dans ses bras comme l'année dernière, elle me refait ce même sourire que je lui rend toujours.

Un an de gagné.

En temps ordinaire je ne regarde les Hunger Games qu'à moitié car nos tributs meurent souvent dans les premiers jours et puis le sang me fait tourner de l'œil. Mais cette année nous avons un tribut dans les trois derniers.

Mince, il se fait tuer par une fille avec un couteau. Dommage pour lui, il était tout proche.

Et tant pis pour la dose de nourriture promise au district du vainqueur.

Plusieurs années sont passées, j'ai aujourd'hui dix-huit ans. C'est ma dernière Moisson.

Je devrais être encore plus anxieux que les autres années mais j'ai le sentiment que tout va bien se passer.

J'ai une fois de plus raison, ce n'est pas moi. Je me sens libre, pour la première fois dans ma vie. Je regarde le tribut choisit, il a à peine douze ans. Certains ont moins de chance que moi. Ce garçon reste un moment dans ma tête mais je finis par passer à autre chose.

Cette année nos tributs n'ont pas passé le premier jour.

Je pensais avoir une vie plus tranquille. Mais il n'en était rien. Je dois travailler tous les jours dans les champs. C'est un travail dur physiquement, je rentre chaque soir à bout de force. Mon seul contentement est de ne plus avoir à subir la Moisson.

Je commence à m'habituer à cette vie. Je vois les moissons et la Moisson défiler chaque année. Je suis maintenant marié et possède une petite maison de travailleur près des champs de blés. Le temps passe au fil des récoltes et des Hunger Games annuels. Nous avons même eu un gagnant miraculé.

Les années filent encore, je me retrouve dans la même situation que mes parents. J'ai deux enfants et je m'inquiète énormément pour eux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je comprends le cercle vicieux des Hunger Games. Malheureusement on en sort jamais, ça nous poursuit toute notre vie.

Je vois mes enfants dans les mêmes rang que moi autrefois. L'histoire se répète, ils sont sauvés pour une autre année d'angoisse. Je viens les prendre dans mes bras. Je regarde les parents malchanceux, je suis déchiré, je me hais d'avoir encore mes enfants ce soir.

Je suis désolé pour les parents des tributs.

Je suis désolé pour les tributs de notre district.

Je suis désolé pour les tributs des autres district.

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui doivent regarder.

Mais c'est bien tout se que je peux faire, être désole.

Je suis vieux, un de mes enfants est mort alors qu'il travaillait dans les champs pendant une tempête. Je suis aux portes la mort, bloqué dans un lit de paille. Je revois mon existence, une existence plate et insipide. Qui se souviendra de moi dans cinquante ans ?

J'ai eu une vie mais je n'ai pas vécus. J'ai toujours été un brin de blé dans un champ en feu.

J'ai toujours été un citoyen de Panem.


End file.
